So It's Just Like When Harry Met Sally
by livelife13
Summary: Random and out of order Klaine drabbles; includes deleted and extended scenes; I take prompts. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I know I shouldn't be making another WIP, but this is drabbles and something I'm going to do when I'm bored. Like right now. **

**Anyway, this one is what happened after that first kiss, where the keyboard cut us off(that damn thing). I know people have already done this, a lot. I'm just jumping on the bandwagon. **

**Read on, and I AM taking prompts. I know how people love those. **

**I disclaim.**

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Kurt…there is a moment when you say to yourself: oh, there you are. I've been looking for forever. Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week, that was moment for me, about you. You move me…Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leaned toward Kurt, watching his lips the entire way. When their lips' finally collided, Blaine felt like this was the best moment of his life. He had never been happier. He knew that some people said they felt fireworks, but this was a nuclear bomb. He had never felt more connected to someone, and he's had his fair share of spin the bottle kisses, guys and girls alike, but this was his first real kiss, just like it was Kurt's. Whether he believes it or not, and that was why it was so special. They would share all their firsts' together.

Blaine finally pulled off and sat back down again, regaining his breath, all the while, staring at Kurt's face, which was tinted red.

"We should…we should practice," even as he's saying it, he knows it's a bad idea, because they should be doing more of _that_.

"I thought we were." Kurt sounded more out of breath than he did, but it only encouraged him even more.

Their lips clashed together and Blaine frantically slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kurt granted it immediately and their tongues danced together. Kurt pushed Blaine back in his chair and clambered into his lap, thighs on either side of Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt's winding around his neck. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's neck, but Blaine was having none of that. His lips ran up and down the column of Kurt's neck, eventually stopping right under his jaw and sucking, being sure to leave a dark bruise there. Kurt pushed Blaine away, earning a small whimper from the shorter boy.

"You just kissed me," Kurt's voice was high and breathy, as he had just run a mile.

"Great observation. You should be in C.S.I.," Blaine smirked.

"Shush you. I was not expecting that," Kurt couldn't help but notice that he was still perched in Blaine's lap, and moved to return to his seat. Blaine just gripped tighter, refusing to let him move. Kurt smiled shyly. "So, what are we now? Boyfriends?" he finished hopefully.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt just kissed him again.

20 minutes later Kurt and Blaine walked out of the common room, holding hands, and straight into Nick and Jeff (who were also holding hands). Jeff saw their hands first, and his eyes widened, which alerted Nick and they started jumping and yelling.

WES! DAVID! KLAINE HAPPENED! THEY HAPPENED! THEY'RE TOGETHER! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!" and with that they ran off in the direction of the Warblers' practice hall. Blaine just chuckled and pulled Kurt along to his dorm room to "practice" some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! This is written right after the first one. I'm doing all those deleted scenes. This one. The box scene. **

**I take prompts. **

**I disclaim.**

"Kurt, hey. I have your Christmas present," Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm in the hallway of William McKinley High School. "I thought we weren't giving each other presents?"

"I know. But this is a sort of Christmas present, sort of…not Christmas present."

"So what is it?" Kurt was curious now, wondering what could be qualified as a not Christmas present at Christmas time. Finally, Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I love you. More than anything in this world, my parents' don't care about me and I'm an only child. You are my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But we're young, so for now, I'm promising that we will spend the rest of our lives together. And once we're old enough, I promise we will get married with whatever extravagant wedding you plan," Blaine blushed and looked down at his shoes, pulling a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket," I know it's not from the Elizabeth Taylor collection like you wanted, but being a 16 year old teenage boy who doesn't have a job and whose parents won't give him money, I give you this instead," he opened the box and there sat, nestled in the soft fabric, was a ring…made out of gum wrappers. "Will you accept this promise ring?"

"Blaine…this is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me, of course I will," Kurt grabbed this box out of Blaine's hands and pulled the ring gently out of the box and slid it onto the third finger of his left hand.

"You don't have to wear it, if it clashes with your outfit or something," Blaine finished lamely.

"I'm never taking it off, except to shower, don't want it fall apart," Kurt chuckled and slid the box into his bag. "Let's go to the choir room…have some alone time," Kurt grasped Blaine's right hand with his left, pulling him down the hallway.

When everyone walked into glee that afternoon, Kurt and Blaine were already say there, their lips red and swollen, Blaine's hair escaping his cage of gel, Kurt's hat placed crookedly on his head, looking as if he had shoved it back on at a moments notice. Rachel and Finn walked in first, Finn immediately noticing their appearance and the hickey on Kurt's neck, which had not been there an hour ago.

"What's been going on?" Finn looked suspiciously at Blaine, as if everything was his fault. (Finn's still douchey towards Blaine, makes for a good plot.)

"Nothing," Kurt struggled to control his voice. Kurt chose that moment to brush his hair out of his face, his left hand. "What the hell is that?" Finn shouted, pointing at Kurt's hand.

"Nothing," Kurt tried to hide his hand, but it was too late, Rachel had started paying attention.

"Is it a ring? Is it? Are you getting married?" Rachel had sat right next to Kurt at this point, eyes begging.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring," Kurt slowly pulled his hand out. By this point, everyone had filed in, Puck in his usual place be Rachel, with Finn still standing at the front, staring accusingly at Blaine.

"What's this made out of?" Rachel looked onto Blaine, who was looking at Kurt with adoring eyes.

"Gum wrappers," Kurt answered, to which all the girls "awwed" at.

Finn scoffed, "he can't even afford to get his boyfriend a real ring, he's cheap. I also know he can't even please his own boyfriend. I hear you jacking off at night, Kurt, the wall are paper thin." Everyone was now staring at Finn, who was glaring at Blaine, who had tears running down his face.

"What the HELL, Finn?" Kurt threw his bitch glare at Finn and then turned to Blaine, who was hastily throwing his bag over his shoulder and running out of the room. "BLAINE!" when he didn't respond, Kurt turned to Finn, with a deadly glare. "You. What makes you think you have the right to speak to a human being like that? He had been nothing but nice to you. And saying that he's too cheap, the ring I wanted was probably millions of dollars. And saying that he can't please me? Let me tell you something, those moans you hear in the middle of the night from my room, Blaine's in there with me, fucking me into the mattress, so think before you speak. If you excuse me, I'm going to go comfort my eventual fiancé," with that he stalked out of the room.

All pairs of eyes were on Finn. It was completely silent, until: "WHAT WAS THAT! THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS BOYFRIEND! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED BY YOU. EVEN WHEN YOU MADE OUT WITH ME WHILE YOU WERE DATING QUINN IN THE AUDITORIUM!" Puck was holding Rachel back, the only thing keeping her from attacking her ex was the comforting arms around her waist and the calming words being whispered into her ear.

"Seriously Finn, what was that? He's your brother, and he's happy with Blaine, I think you should leave. And think about what you did, in the park, otherwise you'll walk in on Kurt fucking Blaine into the mattress," Puck finished his monologue, the rest of the club nodding in agreement.

"Blaine! Blaine! Where are you?" Kurt was running down the halls of McKinley, when he finally reached the auditorium. He pushed the door open and saw Blaine sitting on the piano bench, playing random notes, but if you listened close enough, you could hear the undertones of _Teenage Dream_. "Hey." Blaine looked up to see his boyfriend standing over him, smiling softly. Kurt could see the fresh tear tracks on his face.

"Hi," Blaine's voice was broken and raw.

"I told Finn off. That the ring is the best present ever that the moaning he hears at night is you sneaking into my room and fucking me into my mattress," Kurt giggled at the end of his sentence.

"Is that the wording you used?" Kurt nodded. "I love you."

"As I love you. Now, Puck told Finn to go to the park to think about what he did, so we are going home, so I can take care of you." Blaine smiled as he allowed Kurt to pull him from the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! This was once again written right after the second. **

**This is the make-out scene in the back of the car.**

Also, I'm writing their first time, which means I'm writing gay porn. I'm nervous, as a 14-year-old virgin who spends all her free time on the Internet. (Not lying, I went to a Halloween party this year, and I spent the first hour reading fanfiction on my phone in a chair, until my friends forced me to stop being so awkward.) So please just constructive criticism.

**I take prompts.**

**I disclaim.**

"This is the best night of my life. This is best night of my life. I just wanna live here. I wanna live and make art and help people."

Kurt chuckled at his drunken boyfriend's antics. "You could certainly help people make fires with your breath.

"Hey, I only had one beer," Blaine protested.

"All right, all right, lay down, less likely to throw up that way," Kurt pushed Blaine into the back of the car, who then pulled Kurt in with him. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking as hard a he could on the underside of Kurt's jaw, where he knew was Kurt's weak spot was. Kurt panted above him, which pushed Blaine to suck even harder.

"Bla-Blaine!" Blaine had pushed his thigh in between Kurt's legs and rubbed. "Don't…stop," Kurt pushed down on his thigh, sighing at the friction it created. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt from under the belt of his pants and shoved his hands under it, splaying his hands across Kurt's defined muscles, running them up and down his sides. Blaine rolled his hips up into his boyfriend's, their erections rubbing together and causing Kurt to pant as Blaine's lips met his again.

"Let's just do it, Kurt, I know you wanted to do on a field of lilac with sting playing in the background, but let's just do it. It's about us and-"

Kurt cut him off by pulling off of him and out of the car. "NO! I'm not losing my virginity to my drunk boyfriend in the back of his car! I'm worth more than that!" Blaine looked upset at first, then sighed and climbed out of the car and started walking off. "Blaine, where are you going?" Blaine just kept walking, pointing his finger guns at trees and making little "pew" noises. Kurt clambered into the car, started it, and pulled up next to Blaine. "Get in the car. I can't let you walk home while you're drunk," Kurt pleaded.

"Why would you care?" Blaine pouted, not looking anywhere near the car.

"Because I love you, I'm just not having sex with you when you won't even remember it the next day," Kurt looked at Blaine with begging eyes.

"Fine," Blaine sat down in the passenger side of the care and stared out the window the entire way home.

"No, I want to go to your house."

"Okay."

Blaine and Kurt lay side by side on Blaine's bed, completely naked except for their boxers. "Are you sure you're ready?" Kurt stressed. He didn't want to push Blaine for something he could live without.

"Baby, you know I'm more than ready. Are you?" Blaine stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Yes. Of course I am. Now, who is going to…top?" Kurt's face turned scarlet.

"I want you to," Blaine was nervous. What if Kurt wanted to bottom?

"Okay," Kurt's blush just increased. "Do you want to use, um, a condom?"

"No," Blaine answered quickly, "I want to feel you. All of you." Kurt just nodded and pulled the lube from the nightstand, dropping it on the pillow next to him. He rolled onto his elbows, hovering above Blaine, their mouths close enough that they were breathing each other's breath. Kurt closed the gap first, pulling Blaine into a sweet and tender kiss, not rushing anything. Kurt ran his tongue across Blaine's lower lip after a minute of just kissing. Blaine didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let Kurt's tongue in. Kurt's tongue slowly licked at every nook, cranny, and crevice of Blaine's mouth, memorizing and storing away in his memory for the lonely nights. Blaine locked his hands on Kurt's sides and slowly slid down, making sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. Kurt just continued his exploration of Blaine's mouth. At least he did, until Blaine's hands fell onto his ass and squeezed. Kurt let out a loud moan, pressing himself into Blaine more. "Start, please. I need you." Kurt only moaned louder and reached for the lube. He covered his index finger in lube, rubbed it with his other fingers, trying to warm it. He trailed his finger down Blaine's spine, until he reached the waist of Blaine's boxers.

"Take them off. Hurry." Blaine wasted no time in following the order. Kurt following him, taking of his boxers as well. Within three seconds, Blaine was completely naked in front of another person. And it was amazing. Blaine figured if this were Mercedes or Tina or someone, he wouldn't feel this way. It was because it was Kurt, the man he loved with everything he had, was seeing him at his most vulnerable. Kurt stared for a full minute before finally remembering what was going on and resumed trailing his fingers down to Blaine's hole. Kurt slowly pushed just the tip of his finger in.

"Keep going," Blaine begged, clutching onto Kurt's shoulders. Kurt pushed his finger all the way into Blaine, pausing only for a moment before starting to pump his finger in and out of Blaine.

"More," Blaine had started pushing down on Kurt's finger. Kurt pulled his finger out, lubing up three now. Blaine let out a small whimper as Kurt pushed in two fingers. He started scissoring his fingers, stretching Blaine. He soon added a third finger, pumping even harder.

"I'm ready, just do it," Blaine was holding onto Kurt's shoulders like a lifeline, his back arching off the bed and Kurt's fingers grazed his prostate. Kurt nodded and removed his fingers, pulling the cap off the lube and pouring it on his cock. He stroked a few times to spread the lube before positioning himself between Blaine's legs and slowly pushed himself into Blaine. Blaine moaned as Kurt went balls-deep and stopped, waiting for Blaine to adjust to the new, but not unwelcome intrusion.

"You can move," Blaine gasped out. Kurt pulled out and slid back in, soon keeping up a rhythm. "Go faster." Kurt started pounding into Blaine, Blaine's cock rock hard between them. Blaine started fucking himself down on Kurt's cock as much as he could, his prostate getting hit with every thrust. "So…close," Blaine murmured.

"Me too. Come with me, baby," Kurt panted out. And he did. They came at the same time, Kurt filling Blaine up, Blaine's come streaking across their chests, gleaming in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"I love you, so much," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, and that was perfect," Kurt started to pull out, but Blaine stopped him.

"Stay in me, please," Kurt just nodded, pushing back in. "This was perfect. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank. It was perfect for me too."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Even if we become sex maniacs, we'll still do this. Slow and sensual, we'll still make love, right?"

"With you, it's always making love."


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! This was written right after the third and guess what! I just wrote gay porn. Oh lord. What if my mother reads this? I'm dead if she reads it. I'm scared. **

**Anyway, here's another one I just came up with. Klaine is married; they just got a newborn daughter via Rachel being their surrogate and Kurt being the biological father since Rachel looks like Blaine.**

**This is Anderberry. **

**I take prompts. And will do all of them unless the make me uncomfortable. (Which is practically impossible) so prompt me anything.**

**I disclaim. (I keep typing that with an e at the end)**

The screaming started for the second time that night. "You go get her, I got her last time," Kurt grumbled at his husband. Their newborn daughter, Elizabeth Rachel Hummel-Anderson, was crying again and it was two-thirty in the morning, both of them had gotten no sleep in the month, and had not had sex in the last 5 weeks, something that was taking a toll on both of them.

"I have to work in the morning, you are taking time off, I'm paying for everything, you get her," Blaine reasoned.

"Fine, but this means waiting even longer," Kurt didn't have to say what he had to wait longer for. Kurt scrambled down the short hall to the door of the pink nursery and opened the door, where the screaming increased in volume. Kurt walked over the white crib Blaine and Puck had spent an entire afternoon trying to put together while Rachel and Kurt looked on while talking. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" Kurt cradled her in his strong arms, wiping her cheeks with his soft hands. "Do you want me to sing? All right, what song?" Kurt rocked her gently while trying to think of a song as she gradually quieted. "Got one. _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_." Kurt didn't see Blaine standing in the doorway, listening to his husband of three years sing the song that started everything. He walked in and wrapped his arms around Kurt waist from behind, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's voice faded, and he set down the now slumbering child in her crib.

"Look at her. She's the prettiest girl in the world. We'll have to fight boys off," Blaine joked, his arms still around Kurt.

"Her aunt would beg to differ. And uncle," Kurt smiled.

"Oh well, it's true. You, however, are the most perfect man in the entire universe, all things _Doctor Who_ included," Blaine knew he was a giant cheese-ball, but he also knew Kurt loved it.

"Tomorrow, maybe we can get Rachel and Puck to take her, so we can…get some alone time. It's been too long without you. I miss how you make me feel.

"We can get started right now," and with that. Blaine pulled Kurt down the hall to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Oh Lord, I'm on a role. This was written about eight hours after the fourth one. **

**Okay, this is not a deleted scene, this is Klaine living together in New York, in their own apartment, no Rachel, and Kurt begs for a kitten. **

**I disclaim.**

"Please, please, please, please!" Kurt was on his knees in front of Blaine, hands clasped in front of him.

"No Kurt, we cannot afford to," Blaine was set against this idea fully.

"But they're adorable, and we'll need practice," Kurt was trying every angle.

"Practice for what?" Blaine was suspicious.

"For when we get kids someday," Kurt used his puppy dog eyes, a feat that could not be said no to by Blaine. "Look, we're engaged, and soon we'll be married, and we already discussed kids and we both want them. We'll need practice and this is one of the best ways to do so is to care for a living thing, and Rachel hasn't had her baby yet. Or gotten pregnant. So this is the next best thing." Blaine sighed. "Fine. We'll get a kitten.

They had been walking around the shelter for two hours now, and Kurt had yet to decide on a kitten.

"Kurt, come on, just pick a cat already!" Blaine was boarding on annoyed.

"No! He, or she, has to be perf-" Kurt suddenly stopped and glanced in the nearest cage, and his eyes fell onto a small kitten. The kitten was Siamese, and the smallest one they had seen all day. The kitten could fit in Kurt's palms and lay down. "This one. It's perfect."

"I'll get a guy," Blaine walked away, but Kurt had hardly noticed, as he was still entranced by the small animal. Moments later, Blaine appeared again, with a young man in a blue shirt. "That one, the Siamese," Blaine pointed to the kitten Kurt was staring at. His eyes only widened when the kitten was placed in his arms.

"It's adorable!" Blaine knew he made the right choice when he saw how happy this made Kurt. His eyes were sparkling in a way that even Blaine had only seen a handful of times.

"He. He doesn't have a name yet, so that's up to two," the worker gestured to follow him, and Blaine had to physically pull Kurt with him, careful of the kitten.

Kurt sat in one of the waiting room chairs while Blaine filled out the paper work.

"Okay, so everything's set. Here is your adoption papers," the man handed the papers to Blaine, "and if you ever feel like getting away from the 'man' over there, here's my number," he slid small slip of paper across the counter. Blaine eyed it warily.

"No thanks. I'm not interested, even in the slightest. And that man over there is my fiancé, we've been together for seven years, and I box, I suggest you don't insult him again," Blaine glared at the man as he walked back to Kurt, and pulled him into a kiss when he reached him. He didn't pull away for the 30 seconds, and when he did, Kurt was out of breath.

"What was that for?"

"No reason," Blaine threw a smirk back at the worker, "I just love you." Kurt smiled and turned his attention back to the kitten in his arms.

"What's his name gonna be?" Blaine wrapped and an arm around Kurt's waist as they walked home in the summer breeze.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?" Kurt was scratching his head.

"Dalton? It's where we first met," Blaine glanced at Kurt's face, which soon broke into a huge grin.

"I love it. It's perfect," Kurt looked back down at the kitten. "Hi there Dalton. You like your new name? I do." Blaine chanced another look at Kurt, whose face was brighter than the sun.

"I love you," Kurt was gasping under Blaine's grip. "Oh, fuck." Blaine was steadily pumping Kurt's cock. "More please." Blaine pumped more furiously than before. Kurt was right on the edge, when "meow." They simultaneously looked over to the other side of the bed, where Dalton lay meowing. "Really. Right now? Just keep going, I'm almost there." Blaine resumed his pumping, but stopped only seconds after. "What?"

"I can't do it with him watching!" Blaine whined. So put him in the living room and close our door.

"Fine." Blaine scooped up the kitten and set him down on the couch in the living room. He jogged back to their room, and shut the door, jumping on the bed and crawling over Kurt again. "Now, in true cliché fashion, where were we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Written about two hours after the fifth. I noticed when Blaine sang, "It's Not Unusual" that Tina was filming it, so I'm making it into a drabble! Yeah!**

**I take prompts.**

**I disclaim.**

"Who is he?" Marissa Edgens was standing with her friends in the hallway of the godforsaken school they were forced to attend.

"That's Blaine Anderson, he's the new kid," her friend Tiffany answered, facebook already pulled up on her phone, "he just transferred from some school in Westerville, and we have 10 mutual friends."

"Well, who are they?" Marissa wanted to know this boy.

"Puckerman, Lopez, Hudson, Fabray, Chang, Hummel (EW!), Pierce, Rutherford, Evans, and Jones," Tiffany recited.

"So he's in homo explosion. Well, I'll fix that soon enough," she strutted over to where the short boy was standing at his locker; slicking back his already helmet like hair. "Hey, I'm Marissa. You're Blaine right?"

Blaine first noticed the girl approaching when she started speaking. "Yes, I am. How can I help you?"

"Well, I wondered if you needed any help getting around? This school can be kind of tricky," she batted her eyelashes.

"No thanks, I got a tour," Blaine closed his locker door, ready to go to class, when she started walking beside him.

"I heard you're in glee club. That place is a joke. I hope you know what you're getting into," she rolled her eyes at the mere mention on unwanted club.

"Um, I love it in there, and I was the lead soloist in my old school's glee club," he reached his next class and made to turn into it, when she caught his arm.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" she pushed her chest out a little, with no subtly to be found.

"I've already got someone," with that Blaine turned and sat down in his next class.

"Hey babe," Blaine sat next to Kurt in the lunchroom, setting his bag down on the table.

"Hey, what happened with you this morning? When I wasn't around you constantly, when your life was just a mess," Kurt smiled toward him.

"My life was just dreadful this morning. Also, this girl hit on me," Blaine shrugged.

"Who?" Kurt was surprised.  
>"Not sure, but she told me that glee club was dead end and I should quit. Then I told her off. Then she asked to eat with me and I told her I already had a date. She didn't look too happy."<p>

"What did she look like?"

"She had brown hair with pink highlights, that's all I remember," Blaine unwrapped his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, taking a big bite out of it.

"Marissa Edgens, she's a whore," Santana said as she sat down across from them.

"Well then. Okay," Blaine figured that he should be surprised by the blunt words, but as it was Santana, he didn't even blink an eye.

"This was your 'date'?" they heard a voice from behind them and turned to face the speaker. It was none other than Marissa herself.

"Yes, it is," Blaine turned to look at Marissa, but before he could glare, he felt something wet at the corner of his mouth. He glanced down and saw Kurt's thumb there.

"You had peanut butter on your face," he explained.

"That's gross, you let that thing touch you!" she looked disgusted.

"I will kindly ask you to not speak to my _boyfriend_ like that. And he's touched me way worse places than that," Blaine looked absolutely livid now.

"I saw that video of you on youtube and I it looked like you were straight, that you were singing to that obnoxious Berry girl."

"Two things, I was singing to Kurt, my boyfriend, two, that _Berry girl_, is my sister. So think twice before you say anything else," Blaine knew that he was creating a scene, but he didn't really care. Marissa didn't say anything else, just stalked away.

"Thank you. That was really sweet," Kurt looked over at Blaine adoringly as he sat back down.

"No big deal, just doing my job."

"And what would that be?"

"Protecting you."


End file.
